Unfit Parent
by iamcluelesslol29
Summary: two teens have a baby, but something is wrong. will they be able to get past it?please R&R!
1. the suspecting beginning

**Listen, i know this first chapter is short but i wanted to leave the juicy stuff for later, you know...keep you guessing! Well I'm going to update really soon, so stay tuned. **

"I can see the head!" A nearby nurse shouted frantically. The doctor rushed into the room, panicked. "This baby wasn't supposed to come for another week!" The doctor said, confused. As the doctor gave birth to this beautiful girl, he noticed something was wrong.  
The doctor looked around a bit before finally realizing what was wrong. "Young lady, have you been drinking alcohol during your pregnancy?" The doctor asked, carefully.

"nnn-no..." The teenage girl replied, nervously. "I'm going to need to run some tests" The doctor said as he took the baby into another room. The baby laid in his arms, helpless.

The doctor took out a needle, and took a small sample of the baby's blood. After doing so he put the baby in the nurse's hands and told her, "Take her into the special care unit" The doctor tried to act as professional as possible.

The nurse walked into the delivery room, where the teenage mother lay, exhausted. "Can... can i see my baby?" She asked, helplessly. "I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment. Doctor Walsh had to take her into the special care unit." The nurse replied in a low voice.

"What's wrong with my baby!" The teen screamed. She had tears streaming down her face. "Doctor Walsh thinks your child might have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS)." The nurse replied.

"What the hell is that?" She asked. "It's a disease that develops in the baby when its mother has had alcohol during pregnancy. Doctor Walsh takes these things very seriously. This is all I'll be able to tell you for now." The nurse said.

"I'll give you time to think, and get over the mental shock." The nurse said. "This can't be happening!" She yelled.


	2. bad news

**Heyyy, thanks for coming back. I promise this chapter will be a lot more fulfilling.**

_ Two Days Later_

"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good" The doctor said as he reviewed the test results. "Is it what you thought?" The nurse asked.

"Worse. I'll have to notify her mother ASAP. Before matters get worse." The doctor said as a tear slowly rushed down his unshaved face. "What is it?" The nurse asked impatiently.

"This is the worst case of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) I've ever seen in my many years as a doctor. I don't know if she'll make it." The doctor said as he went back into the special care unit to take care of the baby.

"I'm so sorry, little Angela. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you alive." The doctor said to the baby as he held her up to his chest. The newborn baby stared blankly at him and drifted away into sleep as he carried on.

The doctor put the sleeping baby down and picked up the phone to call Angela's mother. "Hello?" Raven's mother said. "Mrs. Baxter, I have some bad news. Can you please put Raven on the phone?" The doctor asked.

"Raven is sleeping at the moment. If you tell me, i can tell her later, you know...when she wakes up." Tanya said in a reassuring tone. "Raven's child, Angela...there's something wrong with her. She has a very serious disorder. She might not make it. Her chances are one out of a million." The doctor said, all at once.

"Oh my goodness." Raven's mother said as she made an excuse to get off of the phone. Tanya sat down at the kitchen table, with all of the lights out, and cried. Tanya cried for hours until Raven woke up. "Mom, are you okay?" Raven asked is a whispered tone.

"No, Raven. I'm not. I need to talk to you." Tanya replied. "Mom, can it wait? I'm really tired!" Raven asked. "No, Raven. This will really have an effect on your life." Tanya said as she wiped her eyes.

"Mom? Is it about the baby?" Raven asked. Tanya nodded her head as she burst out into tears. "W-what is it momm ...?" Raven asked while she bit her lip, slightly.

"The baby, it... it has a disorder. They don't know if she's going to make it." Tanya said. Raven looked her mother in the eyes, to see if she was lying; but she wasn't. Raven ran straight into the bathroom, where she found a razor.

She slowly pressed it on her wrist, and slid it across her vein. The pain came instantly, and her blood dripped quickly all over her clothing. She reached for a towel, but it was no use.

The room started spinning, and Raven dropped to the floor. She felt like she was going to throw up. The room got dark, as Raven heard her mother on the other side of the door. She was saying, "Raven, come on honey, it will be okay. Please don't do anything stupid."

Just then, everything was pitch black, and Raven went unconscious.

**Did you like it? I hope so. If u like it I'll post more. If not..then i wont!**


	3. Ack

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:)**

"Raven, honey, don't hurt yourself!" Tanya screamed as she tried to open the door. There was silence. Tanya got on her stomach and tried to look under the door. She saw Raven, on the floor, in a small puddle of blood.

"Raven, no!" Tanya screamed as she jolted up off of the floor. Tanya ran to get Victor to open the door. Victor slammed his whole body against the door; he did it over and over until it worked.

When the door opened, Tanya went quickly toward Raven and put a towel around her wrist. "Get the phone, and dial 911!" Tanya screamed at Victor. Victor was in shock, and he fell to the floor.

Tanya got up from where she was and ran into the kitchen. She picked up the phone, and dialed 911. "Hello, i have an Emergency. My daughter is bleeding and i need you to hurry up quick!" Tanya screamed into the phone.

"Where is she bleeding?" The woman asked calmly.

'how can you be so calm about this? My baby is going to die i need you now!" Tanya screamed. "Please do not yell at me, miss. Where is she bleeding?" The woman asked.

"Her wrists! Her wrists!" Tanya screamed as she hung up the phone. She ran over to Raven and tried to talk to her. "Raven, its mommy. Are you all right? Raven please talk to me!" Tanya yelled.

Raven just lied there, motionless. Finally, Tanya heard a siren, and people quickly came in. While they took Raven into the Emergency vehicle, a woman stayed behind to "question" Tanya.


End file.
